


Cave-in Catastrophe

by Kisleth



Series: In Which Caves Set a Better Mood than a Five-Star Restaurant [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just can't get a break when it comes to staying away from Banner—or out of caves for that matter. This is the second time he's been trapped underground with the guy and he's really hoping this won't become a pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave-in Catastrophe

This is really becoming a bad habit. This is the second time he’s been stuck in a cave with Banner. What is it with caves? Or Banner for that matter? Or, fuck, the whole team getting separated from them both at the same damn time? It’s really getting irritating even though it's only happened twice. Is it coincidence? Or is it some annoying theme that will make Clint want to rip his hair out?

They’re supposed to be investigating some mutant that digs tunnels. Lots of tunnels. Tunnels that collapsed a large section of Tucson, Arizona.

Okay, truth be told, they aren't really in a cave, it’s a tunnel that had collapsed on both sides all thanks to an excitable Tony Stark. “I’m gonna have your ass for this, Stark!” Clint hollers through the rock wall. He knows the other man can hear him. He won’t be going easy on him the next time the spar together, that is for sure. Someone up high must really hate him to do this. Either that, or they love to see him suffer. Clint can admit that he'd have gotten along famously with anyone else on the team. He could even have gotten along better if one of them were with to him and Banner. Or the very best could have happened and he could have been on the other side of the rock wall with everyone else except Banner.

Except not.

It could have been worse, of course. He could have had a repeat of last time (although Bruce had been unconscious for most of their time together—a big bonus—the only major downside was the physical damage. If that could be avoided this time around, that would be nice too) and fighting off a bear in the dark isn't something he'd been meaning to try again. There are bonuses here, he reminds himself. No head trauma, no bear, no cold, no needing to wait to be found. Hell, he even has a flashlight and his bow and quiver with him this time. Unfortunately, all he has left is explosive arrows and according to Tony's readings one of those would collapse the tunnel faster than the Iron Man suit's repulsors did.

So yes, stuck. With Banner. In a not-cave. For a period of time that is infinitely longer than what he wants to spend with him. Ever.

He has more reasons now than he did before about not wanting to stay alone with Banner. Banner had gained manners since the last time. Banner admits that Clint was right and that he'd saved his life. And somehow all this adds up to Bruce being a different level of insufferable that Clint can't understand. He's even been nice and Clint...? He can't deal. It's so strange. It makes him uncomfortable when Bruce is nice. A smile from the other man makes the archer's throat constrict with the wrongness.

Clint takes to drumming his fingers on the floor as Tony finishes up his scans of the rock around them. "Sorry, Hawkeye," he finally calls through the wall. "Shifting any of this would collapse the ceiling. We'll have to call in..." Clint doesn't bother to listen to anything else and flops back onto the ground which, ultimately, is a bad idea. Sharp pain lances through his leg and he sits back up as fast as he can manage, cussing. Did he forget to mention that both his legs had gotten pinned under the rocks when they fell?

"Fuck," Clint spits as his legs throb from where the rocks slowly crush and cut into them. "What do I do then? Jus' sit tight and let the rocks slowly cut my fuckin' legs off?" The unhelpful 'yes' from Tony only makes him growl. "So help me god, Stark, if you don't fix this soon, I will kill you myself."

"Because that is a calm, reasonable, and sensible solution." Banner replies a bit snidely from behind him. And doesn't that just make his skin crawl? On a normal day Clint can't handle someone behind him without being able to look. It's even worse when they're blocking an exit. And now there aren't any exits and Banner is behind him and he can't move. His skin feels like it's about to peel off and walk away from the thought of it all.

"Fuck you, Banner," Clint growls, turning to look over his shoulder. He sees a flash of green in Banner's eyes and feels a bit of relief. He likes the Hulk and they get on better than he and Banner do. He'd be glad for the switch over. "Such a fuckin' know-it-all. What good has your fuckin' advice done?" He bites the inside of his cheek when the man growls. Not a hint of the Hulk is in that noise, he would know. Everyone else would have to back off and be careful because the Hulk would be on them if they pushed too far. Clint wants the Hulk to come out, at least he'd have someone he could get along with.

"You are such a cocky little asshole." Banner replies, almost sounding astonished. "Can't you just accept that it was an accident and Tony's trying to help you without jumping down his throat?" He paces into Clint's view for only a second, angering the younger man even more.

"Maybe I could if he didn't have the impulse control issues of a five-year-old—"

"Because blaming someone for an accident is clearly so mature—"

Clint opens his mouth to retort when Tony calls out, "Enough of the fighting over me, gentlemen, there is plenty to go around." Clint swears he hears Steve facepalming. He doesn't blame him. "I'm going to try something. Sit tight." He bites back a snide remark about he can't move at all when he hears Tony's repulsors start up again. He can't really hear anyone else, but he thinks he hears Steve try to tell Tony to wait when the blast goes off and the wall of rock shakes dangerously above him. Without warning rocks start to move above him and then he's pressed into the floor by slabs of green skin and muscle.

"Birdie okay?" The Hulk asks. His palm engulfs the back of Clint's head to protect him from the ground. Clint opens his mouth to talk when he feels... wet. He looks around and from somewhere water is gushing in.

"Mother of fuck!" If he drowns, he is going to haunt Tony's sorry ass for the rest of his life. He will take up residence in the suit and fuck up JARVIS's systems and give that asshole billionaire the most miserable existence he can muster. "Hey, Big Guy, d'you think you can get me out before I drown?" Because the water is rising faster than he'd like. It's a huge exercise of trust because he's sure that if the Hulk just grabbed his chest and yanked, he'd be ripped in two. Hopefully Banner doesn't hate him so much that he'd entertain the thought—let alone allow the Hulk to go through with it.

Steve's voice reaches him now and he's not sure what he's saying but it's something along the lines of that they're going to get supports in fast so they can break down the wall and get them out. "Better hurry, it's becomin' a swimmin' pool in here!" The water is certainly rising disturbingly fast. It's cold and stinging the cuts on his legs. He looks back to the Hulk, who looks thoughtful and his eyes are ringed with brown.

That... that's new.

Could Bruce be working with the Hulk? And if so, why? How?!

It doesn't take too long for an explanation to come. Banner is helping Hulk to figure out which rocks are load bearing in hopes to free Clint before he drowns. It's comforting that the doctor isn't completely out for his blood the way he seems to be most days. Or how they'd been not too long ago.

It's also a bit unnerving. He doesn't know why Banner would do this but he isn't going to start complaining either. He watches carefully as the Hulk begins to shift rocks, slowly and one by one. It only takes a few minutes for his legs to be uncovered, and for the water to reach his chest.

Hulk carefully lifts him and he tries not to scream. One leg is definitely broken, if not both. He's carefully cradled against the warm, green chest before he can say anything else and not moving has never felt so good once he's resettled himself. All he can do is sit and wait at this point anyway.

Waiting is agony when the water is rising as fast as it is. Even the Hulk is bothered by it. The brown and green eyes fix worriedly on Clint and all the archer can do is pet the arm that holds him as soothingly as possible. The Hulk, after a moment, begins to rearrange the already fallen rocks so he can stand on them and reach the ceiling of the tunnel-cave. At least they are where the air will be last.

Soon the others are back and building the supports, but also soon is the water reaching Clint's chest again. The water keeps rising and Clint starts to panic. He can't tread water because his legs don't work, all he can do is cling to the wall and hope that he can keep his head up long enough. He's dunked himself a few times now to let his arms relax and semi-rest the muscles. The Hulk is barely staying afloat behind him, his muscle mass trying to drag him down. Clint's arms begin to shake from exertion. Damn, jeans get heavy when wet.

A large green hand wraps carefully around his chest, a massive thumb under his chin. The crush of the water and the grip the Hulk has makes breathing a little harder than before. “Talk about givin’ a helpin’ hand!” Clint jokes a little breathlessly.

“CHIN UP!” The Hulk demands as Clint turns to look at the wall of rocks, hoping that he just saw one move. The Hulk had gotten worried every time he relaxes his arms for a time and now he can just be limp in his hand. Hulk's thumb pushes at his jaw and now the Big Guy is literally helping Clint keep his head up.

Clint just laughs as the sound of shifting rock reaches their ears. He never thought that salvation would sound like grating rocks but who is he to judge? The rocks move away and thank any higher power that wants to step up to the plate that the Hulk is holding onto him or else Clint would probably be swept away with the current. He expects to be set down once most of the water leaves but the Hulk just cradles him in his arms again. Clint doesn't argue. He's too tired to throw a fit about it.

"Hulk take care of Birdie," the Bug Guy reassures and the archer just nods and gets comfortable.

"I know, Bud." Clint smiles up at him and it met with the green and brown eyes again.

"We protect Birdie."

Clint's throat tightens again and he nods, "yeah." He looks away and to the wall as it crumbles. They're both ushered out quickly. No one is sure how long the supports will last and no one is really willing to test their longevity. He's given over to the medics which is something else a bit unnerving at this point. Hulk is almost terrifyingly protective over him and doesn't just hand him over to the emergency medical team unless Clint is able to speak and tell him it's okay.

But then again, those mixed eyes.

Clint goes with the medical personnel while everyone else stays behind to finish the mission. He can't help but feel a weight in his stomach. This new development is going to make living and fighting with Bruce in the future a lot more awkward, he just knows it.


End file.
